


Muffins [l.s]

by louiswhysogay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiswhysogay/pseuds/louiswhysogay
Summary: Locked in an apartment for a month, Louis had quit his job and withdrawn from all the living souls he had known since his last break up. His best friend, Zayn, does everything he can to find a new love, or at least a company.





	Muffins [l.s]

Zayn walked into the room without knocking, presuming Louis wouldn't get out of his kingdom of depression to open the door. The place stank like crying, alcohol and probably rotten ham, but illustrated a Louis threw in bed like an object that was carelessly knocked down there, with his legs curled up into a hot blanket and a pillow over the head.

– Louis. Enough. Stand up.

Murmurs. Nothing. Louis didn't even move, remained motionless to the best friend's imposition. 

– I'm serious, Lou. Enough of that, c'mon. – Zayn lifted the pillow upwards, revealing a sheet soaked with constant weeping, and unscrewed the blanket interlaced between the boy's feet, that roared.

– I don't wanna get out of here. Leave me alone, Zayn.

– You've been in this hot smelly room for weeks. If I leave you here for a couple more hours your molecules will join this disgusting ham that you probably left to eat later. – Louis laid on his back, still silent – I know it's hard, I didn't require everything to be fine from the beginning, but it's been a month, Lou. A month.

– Whatever, Zayn. Things have lost their meaning to me, including you. By the way, to what do I owe the honor of your visit? You disappeared, I thought you wouldn't come back anymore. – Louis snorted with a wry, humorless smile on his lips. He missed Zayn. Zayn and all his paternal affection. But he disappeared last week, leaving him in the purest solitude mixed with the accursed ham. No matter how much he cursed when the boy appeared daily to give him a minimally decent bath – since Louis could barely rub the soap over his legs without sitting down and begin to squeeze his tears in the running water –, and scream for him to leave when he prepared soups and teas to feed him, Louis knew he needed all that, knew he needed Zayn there, taking care of him, and in some deep corner of himself he could even admit that he loved that attention he'd get. When Zayn stopped showing up, the last thing in his life stopped making sense.

– It was hard to come over to take care of you when all you'd do was call me names, cry and desperately bounce in my arms. Not to mention the times you tried to hit me. – Louis giggled, refreshing his mind with the comical scenes in which he tried to push his friend forward like a stubborn five year old kid. – You needed some time and space to calm down and at some point, or some of the times you slapped me, I understood it. I'd never abandon you. I knew you needed my care, but I also knew you needed to miss it.

– You're the fucking worst best friend alive. When did you start learning psychology?

– I know I am. Thank you, Lord Louis, thank you. – Zayn waved like a miss that had just won the world's beauty contest. – And that's why you love me.

– You keep getting gayer every visit you make.

– Is this transmissible? I'm feeling, Louis, I'm feeling the transformation... can you feel this energy flooding the room? I'm feeling the gay cells invading my body! You never warned me it was contagious! – The boy screamed in false despair while Louis laughed, making Zayn smile since it was the first demonstration of happiness he had plucked out of him in weeks. – How do I stop it?

– There's no way, it's the gay attack. Haven't you ever watched Twilight? We all go through that. You've came to the dark side, Zayn. There's no going back, now you have to accept yourself as the ambulant rainbow you are, it's your fate.

– I always knew you weren't good company. – Zayn said with the same tone of his mother, that always hated the presence of a boy that liked boys at the dinner table, but always smiled at Louis and tried to isolate him in Zayn's room with his best friend's sister. What if the conviviality with Louis turned Zayn gay? – Anyways. I met a guy.

– I've been waiting for this day for so long. – Louis said, excited, putting his hands under his chin with. – Your mom won't ever let me step on your house again.

– No, you jerk. A guy for you.

It was the thousandth time Zayn offered it. The guy who sat by his side on the train, the man who had picked up the popcorn he had dropped on the cinema floor, the new employee of the bakery he goes to and even his nephew.

Louis tore his hands under his chin sharply, turning his back to Zayn carrying a pout on the lips.

– I don't want it.

– Louis. – Zayn stared fixedly at him, his voice was serious and worried. – You've been locked in this room for a month, feeding yourself with old ham and air. You must be dirtier than the homeless guy living in front of my building. I know that things with Stan were turbulent, but it's over and you can't hold on to him for the resto of your life. Being caged in here won't bring him back. Nothing will.

– I love him, Zayn. You don't get it.

–Not leaving this room you won't ever stop. Besides, he's extremely cute.

– Who?

– Your future boyfriend.

– Fuck off, Zayn.

– And smart.

– Fuck it.

– Have I said he seems to look good in bed?

– Zayn, I'm not a desperate. I'm not a fucking user of Tinder and don't pretend to be. – Louis screamed, standing up and gathering all the remnants of food that were scattered all over the house, right after turning the air conditioning on and straightening the dirty messy pillowcase. I know things got quite weird after our break up but everything will go back to normal. See? I'm already fixing it all.

– Quite weird? You resigned your job and got away from everyone to stay in this room. You've not been paying rent and soon will be dumped of the apartment and won't even have a miserable bed to bury yourself all day. You've lost your life because of this fucking asshole. And you wanna know what he's doing right now? That's right, fucking someone he has just met in the middle of an avenue, because he doesn't give a fuck while you cry like a kid that let the ice cream fall. – Louis started crying. Once again.

– Leave. Now. And don't you ever mind coming back. – Zayn threw his hands over his covered eyes, feeling the deja vú that it was all about to start again. – Go away.

But things wouldn't begin again. Not this time.


End file.
